Broken Heart
by KrissyRocksOutLoud
Summary: America is know from being an oblivious idiot. Everyone thought that he would be the one to ruin his and England's relationship. And everyone would be wrong.
1. The Battle

Everyone thought that America would be the one to ruin it. To ruin this precarious friendship between himself and England. Afterall, he had done it once before with the revolution. But it seems he wasn't the only one who could break hearts.

The meeting started out the same as always, with the noise level a loud murmur. England and America were fighting, but it was the normal sort that no one really payed attention to. But, when it started getting louder and even angrier, they all turned to look. By the looks of it, America had said something stupid and England was berating him. But the look on America's face told the story that England might be taking it a bit too far.

"You insufferable _git_. You bloody _idiot_! I don't know where I ever went wrong with you!"

"I-iggy..."

"Oh I _know_! It's when I went away one time and came back to find you to be obsessed with bloody superheros! That's all you ever think about in that empty air head of yours! That and your ego!"

"England..."

"Hate to break it to you but you are not the bloody centre of the world! The only thing you're the centre of is our problems!"

"..." America looked like he was about to cry.

"You're not a bloody superhero America! You are nothing but an anoying, fat airhead who can't read the atmosphere and overpowers everyone with your voice and strength, claiming to be the hero. But all you do it mess everything up."

"B-but..." His voice was getting smaller and by now, people were trying to get the angry nation to calm down but he was having none of it.

"Instead of coming up with these hairbrained plans, you should just butt out and go home! It would be a bloody blessing if you just left us all _alone_!"

"But I'm the hero..." It was so quiet, it was almost nonexistant.

"No America, you are not. You are not _the_ hero nor _a_ hero. And you constantly implying that you are just makes everyone hate you. Did you know that? That everyone hates you?"

America curled into himself slightly, shoulders hunched and shaking slightly.

"Well, you should. Everyone hates you. I do the most. So it would be a pleasure if you would just shut up, especially with this hero nonsense, and just leave us all alone."

There was silence as everyone stared at England and America. England had just torn apart practically everything that America was. His whole personality stripped away and criticised. Something like realisation settled over England but they could tell he brushed it aside. They all knew that in his mind, he was right.

"America?" France laid a gentle hand on his shoulder but he flinched away from it and quickly left the room. They sat there in an awkward silence for a minute before Germany spoke up.

"What have you done?"


	2. Aftermath

AN: Guys, I'm so sorry. Like, I haven't been updating a lot because I haven't been writing a lot. I'm super super sorry. I'm even more sorry because you guys are all super awesome and nice and indescribable. I've had this finished for a while, actually pretty close to when I finished the first chapter but I didn't want to post them at the same time, you know? I didn't even want to post this yet, considering I haven't started on chapter 3 yet and have no idea where this is going to go. Maybe I'll leave it here? IDK. But I wanted to post this because I haven't been posting anything and you guys have been waiting and I know I hate waiting for chapters and stuff and now I'm rambling 'cause it's 2 in the morning. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter (I know I don't D:) and please know that every time you guys review about wanting me to update sooner, it makes me wanna upload something faster. :3 Kay, I'll shut up now.

America didn't show up for the rest of the meeting but England's glare prevented anyone from leaving to go check on him. They quickly went through everything they were to discuss, a gloom hanging about the room. England's words had hurt even those who didn't like America that much. They quickly dispersed afterwards, some looking for America, others just wanting to get out of the room. No one could find him and they resigned themselves to their rooms for the night, promising a full out search if he didn't show up tomorrow.

They were all surprised when he did show up the next day. It was a rather sombre entrance compared to his normal, flashy banging the door open and exclaiming that the hero had arrived. He just came in with a small smile and took his seat. Everyone shot him a glance and a few of the people closer to America seemed like they wanted to go over and talk to him, see if he was okay, but England had just entered and taken his seat so there was no chance of that now. England shot America a cold look but he looked unaffected by it. Germany coughed slightly, drawing everyone's attention, and started the meeting.

No one really paid attention to the meeting as they were all too concerned with America. He didn't say a thing the entire time. All he did was sit with his head down, a small smile aimed at the table.

"Lunch!"

The general chaos and disarray that is usually associated lunch break was gone, replaced with a sort of heaviness of no one wanting to leave. But gradually they all filed out until only England and America were left. England stood and stiffly walked over to America. His mind raced. He had gone way too far, past any unspoken boundaries. He wanted to make things right, but he had no clue how to go about it.

"America."

England's heart sunk when said man flinched and looked up, a subtle fear lacing through his features, smile still stuck in place. He waited for a response but when none came, he swallowed his pride and started.

"Yesterday, well...I was a little harsh. It was totally uncalled for and you definitely didn't deserve it. I just wanted to apologise for the way I acted and for the words I said."

He swore he heard crickets as he ended his apology. America just looked at him blankly for a few minutes. England honestly didn't think he was going to respond and turned to leave when a faint, definitely un-America like voice caught his ear. It was almost too soft to hear.

"No, England. You were right. I'm sorry."

England left the room with a heavy feeling in his chest.

England could break hearts too.


End file.
